mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The ultimate guide to the rp universe
This guide will hopefully help you understand the universe a little better. Timeline 1920- A child is born in Germany. 1942- A 22 year old man is forced into the nazi army. 1945- Project Stone has only one success. This birthed Stone. 1962- Stone realizes he doesn't age. 1973- Stone helps Russians to gain there trust. 1982- Stone works both sides in Afghanistan. 1988- Stones starts building the Aryan Federation. 1989- Stone helps demolish the Berlin wall. 1990- Is in Iraq during desert storm. 1997- Stone brainwashes kids to shoot up colombine school. 2001- Stone caused the chaos that was 9/11. 2012- Gets a ping from Alliance ships a before arrival. 2013- Alliance arrives to earth on December, 24th and brought with them a hand of peace. Stone also goes into hiding and developing new tech in Germany. 2020/2026- The roaring 2020's begin with the 2nd prohabition and mob families on the raise until operation crack down. 2030- The end of all crime on earth and 2nd prohabition. 2039- The raise of a new super power known as the N.O. and the U.N. are ready for a war to come. 2041- N.O. forces attack pearl harbor where Alliance ships were docked. The total death count was 20,000 dead even more wounded. 2044- Alliance/ U.N. forces land in Normandy and begin the liberation of France. 2045- Alliance/ U.N. forces fully liberate Europe and crush all N.O. forces. 2050- North Korea masses forces on its borders with South Korea and on October, 31st of 2050 the South Korean ambassador ask the Alliance council for military aid. 2051- The Korean War resumes and ends at the end of the year. 2053- Roach is born and so are other children who are hybrids from mix parents. 2057- Roach loses both biological parents in a hospital bombing and is adopted by a wolf family. 2060- The Hybrid riots start when a group of wolf hybrids teens wanted to enter a all human bar and grill to have dinner and with hours a riot breaks out. 2062- The 2nd Vietnam war begins when the French forces try to take over Vietnam. 2063- One year later France requests help from the United States in taking over Vietnam and the U.S. agrees. 2065- 10,000 U.S. troops are sent into South Vietnam and begin the Vietnam campaign. 2066- 4,000 National Guardsmen are deployed to New York to help control the riots. 2069- The Alliance Council is sent a request to aid in Vietnam conflict and the Council agrees. 2070- Alliance Forces land in Khe Sanh and within five hours push the Viet Cong forces as far back north as the border of North Vietnam. 2071- Vietnam surrenders to the Alliance and the U.S. is seen as a foolish country who could not and was not able to do their job and its citizens want a change. 2072- On January,1st of 2072 the citizens of the United States got their wish for change when congress voted to sign over the U.S. over to the Alliance. The vote was close but it came out 50 no, 51 yes. 2073- The Alliance begin a campaign to clean up the streets and create truly fair laws and let the children and teens vote on what they think is best for them. 2077- Stone uses Vault tech to nuke the US and China this causes global conflict for many years. 2078-2256- Nothing is known in this time frame 2100- Japan launches a secret project on a planet that is two galaxies away. 2105- Roach, wolf is the first marine to be soul transfered into a new body after an IED made his original body unable to keep alive. 2110- Alliance discovers a new planet and name it Alpha 1. information prtaining to Alpha 1 between years 2111-2222 is classified level 7 clearance. have a nice day. 2223- Pokemon war ends and the pokemon celebrate their new found freedom. 2230- Roach pays 2.5 billion creds in child support. 2239- The Vampire Empire declares war and the Alliance goes into the First Vampire war. 2241- Trench warfare is used as both sides sustain heavy loses. 2244- LT. Roach,Wolf is sent behind enemy lines to act as an Alliance agent and is sent in as the first vampire queens servant. 2245- Roach has a illegitimate child with the first vampire queen and the name of the child is [[Jill the vampire queen|Jill]. All files related to the ending days of the First Vampire War are classified level 7. 2250- The Vampire Republic is formed and peace is seen between them and the Alliance. 2255- The Vampire Republic creates new medical methods to the losing of limbs and stim cell research. 2257- Stone's Army the Aryan Federation is growing stronger. 2260- Roach is sent into a male slave ring undercover and ends the male slave trade. 2262- Jill takes control of the Vampire Republic and brings back the Empire. 2265- Jill's forces attack local colonies and begin the take over of earth as earth based forces try to hold the line. 2277- Stone helps the BOS to kill the Enclave in turn for all the Enclaves gear and tech. The rest of the data is still classified level 7&8. 2275- The 2nd Vampire war ends and Jill is imprisoned for her crimes 2280- The Tank Police is formed to combat crime on the streets. 2283- Crime rate drops to 20% but the people are starting to question the value of the Tank Police. 2287- The Elite unit Wolf Brigade is formed in the Alliance military and begins anti-terror operations. 2290- Jill escapes from prison and goes into hiding. 2292- Queen B attacks the Alliance with the Women's Liberation Army and begins taking prisoners. 2294- The women of the Alliance military counter attack the WLA and push them back to the main base. 2296- The WLA is defeated and Queen B is killed 2301- Roach is promoted to major and is asigned to the 222nd marine infantry. 2305- A new mineral is found and the economy goes up by 60% 2310- Reports of strange activity in sector 21 of the universe and the Alliance sends ten ships to investigate. 2312- Only one of the ten ships return and reports that Jill has massed a massive fleet of unknown ships. 2317- The Vampire Republic falls and the Empire returns and as this happens Alliance forces begin to reinforce their borders. 2320- Jill uses EMP and taticle nuclear weapons and cripples earth's defenses then they begin to ocupation. 2321- Stone is put on a most wanted list in Russia and China. 2322- Earth based Alliance forces begin to use guerrila tatics and try to make it hard for the invading vampire forces to take control of earth. 2325- The VE nuke Moscow to crumble russian morale. 2327- Alliance keeps a foot hold on Africa and Vietnam as small guerrila units make hell in New York, California, Cuba,and most of China and Japan. 2330- Roach is soul transfered into a husky body and sent to Alaska for the liberation operation of Alaska. 2332- Vampire forces are pushed back to Europe and beach landing operations begin. 2333- Stone is spotted in Brazil on unknown business. 2334- Alliance forces land in New York and after six hours New York is under Alliance control. 2340- America is split down the middle as the west is controled by the Vampires and the east is controled by the Alliance. 2341- The war in Europe comes to a halt when Alliance forces are stopped at France,Stone is seen in Somalia. 2342- Somalia is said to be attacked with only one survior being Stone. 2343- Alliance forces pushes the Empire out of Vietnam and begins to push the Vampire forces into south Asia. 2345- The Vampire Empire are pushed out of the U.S. but not before nuking the U.S., Stone is emassing and cryogenicly freezing his best soldiers for use in the future Du is one of these. 2348- The Alliance pushes the Empire back to its main fortress and Jill escapes before her main forces are destroyed. 2350- Alliance begins to rebuild major and minor cities of the earth and the Alliance starts a draft to fill up the huge chunk of soldiers that were killed in the 3rd Vampire war. 2353- Alliance begins peace keeping operation in the wastelands of the former United States. 2355- A new species of insects are discovered in the Zegama sector of the sol. system. 2357- The council states that the Zegama sector shall be sealed off from the rest of the system. 2359- A meteor hits a local Alliance colony and when the path was traced the Alliance found it came from the Zegama sector. 2360- Alliance is outraged and sends 500,000 troops to the bug home world of Klendathu. 2362- Alliance forces kand on Klendahtu and with in one hour only 3,000 survive the operation and the council head steps down. 2363- The bug war begins with the clearing of local planets that are around Klendathu. 2365- Alliance forces clear out three planets and continue its operation. 2367- Alliance forces begin to attack Klendathu with both nuclear and biological weapons. 2368- Alliance military officals declare Klendathu a dead planet and the bug war ends. 2369- Bear mafia shows up and is known as the number one weapons and drug dealers. 2370- Wolf yakuza wage war with the Bear mafia and the Alliance sends in the Tank police and Wolf brigade. 2372- A pack is made with the wolf yakuza and the wolf brigade and both keep out of each others way. 2374- Wolf yakuza sign a truce stating that they would stay within the borders of Japan, China, Korean republic, Vietnam, and Thailand. 2376- Bear mafia turned most of down town new-new york into a war zone and the tank police are haulted at brooklyn. 2378- The tank police commander kills the don-bear and the mafia surrenders. 2380- Tank police officers begin mop up operations to mop up any left over mafia members. 2382- All mafia members are arrested,dead, or missing and after a week Alliance officals begin rebuilding. 2384- Roach takes a bullet for his father and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2386- Roach is promoted to colonel and is asign to the Intergalactic. Deffensive. Inishative.Organisavive. Team. (I.D.I.O.T.) All files from 2387-2399 are classified level 7. 2400- Alliance EPA drafts bill that will outlaw biological weapons. 2402- The anti-bio weapon bill passes 20 no-to-30 yes. 2404- After a recording of seeing how much of humanity is left the Alliance begins building "all human colonies." 2406- The first group of human colonists arrive to what is being called the "farm" for its purpose of increasing the human population. 2408- Human rights activists protest outside of the Alliance council building stating that. "Breeding humans like farm animals is degrading and inhumane." 2410- Alliance represntatives state that "The human population is shrinking and the all human colonies are a way to try and increase the number of humans." after this statement was made the human rights protesters halt all hostilities towards the Alliance. 2412- An Alliance sciences ship picks up a radio transmission from under the Atlantic Ocean. 2414- Further investigation shows the location of the radio transmission in the mid-atlantic. 2416- An Alliance strike force echo scans the mid-atlantic sea floor and finds a city that is full of life signs and within two hours the Alliance navy sets up an underwater base 20 clicks (military for miles) away from the city. 2418- Alliance bording craft attach to all known air-locks of the city and move in to secure each part of the unknown city and as marines proceed in the city they find signs that say "welcome to Rapture " it wasn't until an hour past that a ten man team is attacked by an unknown enemy. 2420- The Alliance council declares war in the city of Rapture and vows that "we will not stop untill all hostile elements in Rapture is eliminated and the non-infected are saved ! " 2422- The Alliance military goes into full swing and sends all available resources into the Rapture war and is ready to use nano-bio-weapons to end the war. 2424- Alliance Office of Intellegance I.D.'s the leader of Rapture named Andrew Ryan. 2426- Alliance council puts a kill or capture order on Andrew Ryan. 2428- Alliance forces take 30% of Rapture and establish frontline aid-stations to all those who are non-infected. 2430- Alliance military officals sends in Task Force 141 to capture or kill Andrew Ryan and bring him back to the main base. 2432- Andrew Ryan is captured and put on trail for his war crimes and is found guilty and the rest of Rapture falls under Alliance control. 2434- Alliance helps rebuild Rapture and begins peace keeping and police missions. 2436- Roach is hit by an I.E.D. and is soul transfered into a fox body. 2438- A stringe of pirate attacks are reported all across the galaxy and the Alliance forms the Anti-Pirate unit. 2440- All Alliance forces reinforce there borders and prepare for war. 2442- An anti-pirate scout discovers a pirate fortress and reports it to Alliance command. 2444- Alliance forces attack the pirate fortress and Col. Roach leads the charge. 2446- Roach is hit by an anti-personal round and is soul transfered into a wolf body. 2448- Alliance marines breach the pirate fortress and are engaged in a fire fight that lasts for five hours until more marines came and killed the leader of the pirates. 2450- The anti-pirate unit is disbanded and are all given the Universal Medal of Honor. 2452- Jill reapears and hits the Alliance hard by hitting earth with a rapid bio-weapon called the V-Bomb and the effects turn its victums into vampires. 2454- A new breed of Vampiric soldier is seen on the battlefield and it kills all male soldiers and rapes every female it gets its hands on. 2455- Space Marines Chapter Robert's Sons founded. 2456- Col. Roach is captured after a recent attack on bravo colony. All other information related to the 4th Vampire war is classified level 10 clearance and this classification goes on from 2456-2502. 2504- Victims of the V-Bomb are treated with a cure and a long peaceful relationship between the Alliance and Vampiric Federation is seen to come. 2506- Roach is given the Medal of Bravery for his heroic actions in the last vampire war. 2508- Tank police try to handle raising gang activities. 2510- The Wolf Brigade is called into most major cities to help in gang control. 2512- the Wolf Brigade becomes it's own separate branch of the Alliance military. 2514- Reported slave trade activity is reported to the Alliance officals of male slaves being sold in the omega system. 2516- Alliance investigations uncover male slave trade in the Omega system and the council sends in an operative code name "Jane, Doe" to stop the slave trade. 2518- Jane doe uncovers and reports that the leader is Queen B who was soul transfered into a neko body. 2520 (present year)- WLA attacks local colonies and earth is in full control of them where as Roach is sent to a destress becon on mars and encounters WLA troops and is captured and held in the once center of New-New York. Queen B is still at large and is putting up a hell of a fight. On July 4th A Resistance Group Known as Liberties Voice invades New York their goals are to take back America and make it independent again. 2525- WLA Launch Bio-Nuke to stop Liberties Voice from rising to power. 2530- ULF is Formed when all Vaults Band Together to Fight the Infection. 2535- Infection Spreads and the New California Republic Glasses the Mojave. 2536- The New California Republic is Absorbed into the ULF. 2540- The ULF Created and Mars City Goes Dark. 2541- A Brave Spartan Named James Johnson is Presumed Dead after Sacrificing Himself to save his Team and Memorialized with a Golden Statue. 2543- ULF Launches Stealth Forces and takes the Mars Capitol. 2545- The Alliance Council meets with the President of the United Liberty Federation to Discuss Peace. 2550- Corpse Corp is Created By Black Mesa. 2555- Riots Spike on Mars and in Most Cities. 2560- Pro Human Terrorist attack and an All Pro Human Faction Comes and Begins Occupation of Mars. 2561- ULF Begins Co-Operation to take back Mars. 2562- ULF loses 30 Ships the Pro Humans 80 the Alliance 1. 2563- Roach Reports that the Alliance Hero James has Returned. 2564- UDF Space Troopers Wolfe Leonardo, Ashley Johnson, and Merle, Former Space Trooper David Shepard, and Pilot and Technician Zayne went to Planet Xerox to destroy two Reapers, ancient sphere-shaped superweapons of mass destruction that could incinerate entire planets. One was instantaneously destroyed while the was brought by the evil Dark Blood Empire to Aeon's gravitational orbit. The team managed to destroy the Reaper mere seconds before Aeon was destroyed. Dark Blood Commander M'gath was presumed dead, as he was inside the Reaper while it was tearing itself apart and falling into the depths of the ocean. Roach, James and Kane Begin an Operation to Kill Cubas New Dictator Castro the 6th However Only Roach and Kane Returned. James Goes MIA. 2565- James is sent to a pro human labor camp vokuta. 2566- James starts a prison riot with help of Viktor reznov and escapes but Reznov didnt make it. 2568- James is attached with Pulwoski as his handler and meets roach in Kai Shain and fends off a pro human assault on the Mavi Sog compound. 2569- Pulwoski and weaver are sent to Hong Kong to interigate Clarkson about the new bio weapon omega 666 but fails after Clarkson is killed from a bullet to the head. while on an unknown island James and Reznov are going in to kill Halsey and succeed and failing as she is soul trandfered by the feline republic into a younger human body. after a long interigation James is revealed to have killed Halsey and as such he then gives the location of a broadcast station and after a while a strike team goes in and destroys it. 2570- Stone begins looking for his son Grant after his motherKkat stoll him away and hid him in a church. 2571- Mars falls under pro-human control and black mesas corps corp has seen combat in the outter colonies. 2572- Clover and Brick are born from Halsey and Stones dna. 2572- Space Marine Chapter Robert's Sons and daughters start to suffer from a flaw they thought they got rid of. 2573- The infection dubed Omega 666 spreads throughout the galaxy and Alliance forces try to stop it. 2574- The infection hits the Imperial Fists Space Marine home world and the God Emperor is killed. 2575- Alliance co-space marine forces begin planetary evacuations while elite ships move to begin planetary glassing protocals. 2576- possible cure is found on a remote planet in the outter rim Alliance council sends in Col. Roach,PFC. Ethan and his unit in to secure "said" cure. 2577- The planet known as Pandora is found and Alliance Army forces begin colonizing in remote moutains. 2578- Alliance forces find a planet full of humans and creatures and appon which a year later the Blade war begins. 2579- Alliance and forerunner doctors try to find cure to the new virus. 2580- Mars begins to become liberated and Alliance and ULF forces move up to mars capitol city. 2581- An unknown rebellion starts to liberate the Philippines from it's corrupt government. 2582- The Government of Austria have a debate whether to change the town of Fucking to Fooking or Fugging due to people stealing and/or messing with the town signs. 2583- Roach, Pulwoski,and James go into Panama to take down the known gun runner and drug lord Josiefina Manidez fortunately in the fighting Manidez is killed. 2584- The Blade wars come to a close as the swamp witch is captured by a team of Lion Rangers and one Spartan. 2586- Roach, Pulwoski,and James are sent into panama to get the current president but instead are double crossed causing the deaths of Pulwoski and James but Roach is forced into retirement do to both of his knee caps being blown off. 2588- The WLA forces pull back as aryan forces move in. 2590- Exon joins the war along with the alliance as well as the blade empire. 2592- Pandora begins to form its own faction as it fights and removes its bandit problem along with the alliance. 2594- The wolfen empire moves troops onto the bender planet to help with the civil war between the two water tribes as they side with the southern water tribe. 2596- The United Hidden Villages add the Aryan federation by housing their wounded and half of their weapons factory's. 2599- The Alliance council ask that Halseys diplomatic imunity be removed but the Feline republic will not do so, do to their respect for daoctor Halsey. 2601- doctor halseys imunity is removed and stone puts her under ultra protection. 2603- The infection spreads unchecked while the war with the Aryan federation goes on. 2605- The WLA leader Queen B is finally killed by Stone and the WLA is crushed by freedom fighters. 2607- Pandora becomes independent and uses irdium as main soruce of income and reports of Aryan and Alliance troops working together is reported from the frontlines. 2609- The Alliance and Aryan federation call a cease fire to combat the infection that is spreading and an unknown program coded named "Project freelancer " is formed under the Ayran Federation. 2609 - Robert's Battle Barge is seen on the edge of the Uhulis Sector by Imperial Navy ships from Krieg, no crew found on broad, only the Navigator's body is found. The Battle Barge was reported to be near the planet Illustris. 2610- The Freelancer program combats the infection but reports of a "Meta" keeps growing as dead Freelancers are found on the frontlines. 2611- The forerunners contribute by giving add to those who are not infected and housing them on shield worlds. 2615- Roach intercepts a transmission from a rogue WLA commander by the name of Samantha Greene, regrading a shipment of illegal weapons and vehicles for her movement, The Saintz. 2615- Reports from Robert's Battle Barge reach Roach, no attempt has been made to go and see what has happened to him and his Chapter after a log entry said "We have failed! Don't come to help, we are doomed." Biology of Each Race Humanity: Can Live from Ages: 1-110es Height-Tallest 7'5" Height-Shortest 2'3" Blood type: A, B, O. Felines: Can Live from Ages: 1-120 Height-Tallest 6'9" Height-Shortest 4'6" Blood Type: A,O. Lions: Can Live From Ages: 1-340 Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'8" Blood Type: A. Wolf: Can Live From Ages: 1-206 Height-Tallest 7'10" Height-Shortest 5'9" Blood Types: B. Bears: Can Live From Ages: 1-98 (It is rare to see a Bear Live past 99) Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'10" Blood Types: O. Tigers: Can Live From Ages: 1-260 Height-Tallest 8'9" Height-Shortest 6'8" Blood Types: A. Foxes: Can Live from Ages: 1-180 Height-Tallest 6'9" Height-Shortest 4'6" Blood Types: B,O. Horses: Can Live From Ages: 1-310 Height-Tallest 9'1" Height-Shortest 7'9" Blood Types:A,O. Cheetahs: Can Live From Ages 1-205 Height-Tallest 6'8" Height-Shortest 4'9" Blood Types: A,B. Hybrids: Can Live to Ages: 1-300 (Depending on the DNA of the Parents) Height-Tallest 7'6" Height-Shortest 4'7" (Depending on the DNA of the Parents) Blood Types: A,B,O. Vampirian: Can Live From Ages: 1- - Height-Tallest 6'1" Height-Shortest 3'9" Blood Types:Unkown. Dragoons: Can Live From Ages: 1-377 Height-Tallest 11'6" Height-Shortest 7'7 1/2 Blood Types: Not Yet Classified. Lizardmen: Can Live From Ages: 1-500 Human Years Height-Tallest WIP Height Shortest WIP Blood Types WIP. Sangheili (elites): Can Live From Ages: 1-150 human years Height- Tallest 9' average Height- Shortest 7' Blood Types: Unknown Elves: Can Live From Ages: 1- - (depends on the race of these species) Height- Tallest WIP Height- Shortest WIP Blood Types: Unknown Dwarves: Can Live From Ages: 1-200 Height- Tallest 5' average Height- Shortest 5' average Blood Types: WIP Demons Can Live From Ages 1-infinity unless killed by outside force Height-Varied depending on type of demon as they take many forms shapes and sizes Space Marine Can Live From Ages 10-until their death Height- 7' in Power Armor Blood Types: Same as a Human Sports (Notes: this section is WIP since we don't know every single sport (and every type of every sport) in the world.) while sports are still here they have changed in a big way and thanks to zero-g new and re did sports are created. zero-g golf zero-g table tennis/ping pong zero-g paddleball zero-g canoeing zero-g croquet zero-g baseball zero-g football/american football zero-g soccer/football zero-g tennis zero-g motor bike racing zero-g lazer tag zero-g paintball zero-g dodgeball zero-g hockey zero-g basketball now for more extreme sports more rules added do to some safety issues. extreme zero-g football extreme zero-g lazer tag extreme zero-g paintball extreme zero-g hockey extreme zero-g motor bike racing extreme zero-g dodgeball Economy Several years after the Alliance came to earth Alliance bankers introduced a new type of money system called credits. Now credits or creds are a digital based system of curancey that replaced all forms of money excluding gold and silver along with other rare items. As such there are three ways to use this system of currency. 1. Get your hand cut open and have a chip put in. 2.Get a custome USB type device. 3.Get a custome braclet fitted to the persons wrist,taste,and fashion since. Religions, Faiths and Deities Notes: Wolves- The Wolves believe in the spirits of their people watching over them and protecting them as well as few goddesses, including Lupa The WolfGoddess. Feline- The Felines believe in a goddess that protects and cares for them while others worship Bastet. Bears- Bears Believe in war spirits that guide them and protect them in war. Humanity- Humans believe in many different Religions and Faiths some are Christians, Catholics, Jews, Hindus, Protestants, Baptists Buddhists, Shintoists, Taoists, Celtics, Pagans, Darwinists, Athiests, etc. others worship Celtic Gods, Roman Gods, Ancient Egyptian Gods, Norse Gods, Greek Gods, Tribal Spirits, etc while some even started worshiping other racial deities and/or gods and convert to their religion. Lions- The Lions believe that their fathers and mothers watch over them and protect them. Tigers- The Tigers believe that a goddess of truth and love watch and protects them. Foxes- The Foxes believe in five gods and two goddesses, the Gods are hate, war, greed, sickness,and death. While the goddess are love and life. Horses- This race believes in spirits of nature and that spirits are everywhere and that they watch and protect all who believe. Cheetah's- Not much is known about their The Cheetahs religion but one thing is known that they believe in one god. Hybrids- They are different because of the cocktail of DNA in their bodies their religion is varied and vast. Vampirain- These blood suckers believe in a "mother" who leads, teaches,and protects them. Dragons- These fire breathing sucker's believe in gods and goddesses however not much is known of how many or what they stand for. fortunately more research into the race continues and until such a time all the information will come soon. Dwarves- Most of these small but strong brawny warriors worship nothing but some of them have started converting to other Religions and started worshiping (an)other god(s). Lizardmen- These Reptillian Humanoids have mixed religions, faiths, deities and/or god(s) Elves- The Elves like the Lizardmen and the Humans worship different religions, faiths, deities and/or god(s) Space Marines- Space Marines worship the God-Emperor for without him they would not exist and also worship their Primarch whose's Gene-seed they have in them. Medicine Medicine is broken down into catagory's of problems and illneses along with what sickness and how to treat it through the years the Alliance has been able to cure all common colds, flu's,and stomach bugs with a simple formula that looks like water but taste like a lemon/lime soda. Now as for more minor things things such as cancer, aid's, std's, etc. The Alliance uses Bio-nano bots that are in a pill thats is the size of an mm and once eaten the small bots will go and destroy the infection then once the infection is gone the nano bots will then self destruct and will exit out of the body. For a more major injury the Alliance uses a rapid cloning formula code named "stimpacks", Now stimpacks are only used should their be a bombing or military use which stimpacks are only used for heavy combat secnario's. However should it come dawon to a massive wound then the Alliance medics will a "heavy stimpack" to heal them but these stimpacks are only used for IED,landmines,and RPG wounds. The rest of the information is classified Level 7 Clearance the Alliance informaction commity is sorry for the inconveniance. Weaponry 4 gauge shotgun by thebadpanda2-d46c59j.jpg|Human Aaaaaaah motherland by spex84-d49ywe0.jpg|Bear Ar 17 final by miike snow-d5kacmg.jpg|Wolf Ds prototype weapons by bflynn22-d5ac60r.jpg|Feline Firearms by zerahoc-d5t6qh6.jpg|Fox Flamethrower aft 2l heat by karanak-d4zkm49.jpg|Human Fsw 24 j tecpatl by daisukekazama-d4wob4j.jpg|Fox Gun by fightpunch-d5nzx6o.jpg|Lion Gvozd by KaranaK.jpg|Human Kiara rifle by peterku-d3hssor.jpg|Lion M150 by orcbruto-d4ohq5u.jpg|Fox Mark 86 mar objective individual combat weapon wip by kanine1134-d5e07ta.png|Human Pdw 1 by thebadpanda2-d3h6bgx.jpg|Wolf Planetside 2 pre viz atmg by ukitakumuki-d598h56.jpg|Tiger Planetside 2 pre viz thumper by ukitakumuki-d598ehs.jpg|Bear Police shotguns by philip 027-d5shlzw.jpg|Feline Pulse rifle weapon concept by proxygreen-d5c3ve4.jpg|Vampirain Red cross dual special by meckanicalmind-d5ktrha.jpg|Vampirain Sci fi revolver final by bringmeasunkist-d5a6fm0.jpg|Vampirain V pulse by karanak-d5dw6ei.jpg|Human Umws mbr 13 assault rifle by kanine1134-d4w2r4u.jpg|Fox Weapons concept by sergey lesiuk-d5v4unh.jpg|Vampirain Widowmaker tx by stellarcreed-d3jnh88.jpg|Wolf Sharpshooter by xparament-d5hwogc.jpg|Wolf Now out of all these weapons count how many humanity has made. Dating guide (male edition) This guide will tell the pros and cons of dating the women of each race. Humanity Pros-Are looking for a good man to be with and are most of the time fair looking as well as good cooks. Cons- Some are most of the time out for two things ! Money and sex also to add that some women will try and steal your organs (mostly kidneys). So try and be careful when dating a human woman. Felines Pros- Smart,pretty,and are most of the time LOADED ! And will some times show how fleixable they are to their boy friends. Cons-They might be politions,spy's, or even a COP ! And if they catch a hint that you are cheating on them they will make your life a living HELL ! Wolves Pros-Much like their male counter parts they believe in the code of honor and as such are respectable women in society. And make not only good marines but also better wifes and mothers. Cons-These girls have over protective parents and will do one of two things should you hurt these girls. One you will be drafted into the Alliance marine corp and ship you to the worst parts of the galaxy. Two will throw you in jail and keep you in jail until you DIE ! However pray that you never do hurt a girl from the Wolf Empire Bears Pros- Luckey if you can find one who was raised in a good setting. Cons-Drunk,loud,anger issues,and they are prone to beat on their boyfriends and with the reputaion of being boxing champs you might as well stay away from this race ! Lionesses Pros-Amazing hunters,good soldiers,better mothers,and even better wifes and will treat you well as long as you treat them well. Cons-Should you ever piss them off run like hell and never stop untill she cools off or gets tired and passes out. However as for their fathers they will hunt you down until you are dead. Tigers Pros-Same as the lioness's but adding in the fame and popularity of being model's Cons-Get ready to be their man servant and other wise and must warn all men that they are very domanient of their men and will brand them should they cheat with other women. Foxes Pros-clever,sly,and drop dead gorgues. cons- However they are known to rob men blind so be sure if you bring a fox home she is with the alliance military. Horses Pros- Nimble, deeply spiritual, and are most of the times good women. Cons- Should you do them wrong they will give you a 30sec head start before they track you down and beat the living hell out of you ! Cheetah's Pros- Fleixable, come from royalty and nomble blood lines, and are LOADED ! Cons- Will kill you if you try to rob them or hurt them and will make your life a living hell should you try and cheat on them. Hybrids Pros- Best of both worlds since they have noth human and whatever other race they have in their dna. Cons-10x prone to violent outburst and are more of trying to rob you blind and their parents are more protective of these girls. Dating guide (female edition) Humanity Pros- Most are decent looking as well as caring if you find a good one Cons- Be a jerk, prone to cheating, and the big one whine and complain about EVERYTHING ! Wolves Pros- Kind hearted, traditional,and extremely good fathers and even better husbands. Cons- 50% of the time they are either keeping the peace or are off in some battlefield fighting a war and will make their wifes worry HEAVILY ! Feline's Pros- Live in the high life of society, have great income,and are most of the time political, musical, or are high ranking officers in the Alliance military. Cons- Move from place to place, go to, to many concerts or even the political back lash from dating this race. Bear's Pros- Hope you find one that was raised in a good home. Cons- Drunk, prone to violent out burst, and the big one know wife beaters and will most of the time cheat with multiple women. Lion's Pros- These boys are BIG! And are very well known body builders, good fathers, and even better lovers and if a women should go for a lion then here are three plus's to this race. 1.Their manes can be used as a pillow 2. They have really soft and warm bodys. 3. they are BIG ! Cons- The only con is they are etherservice men or with lawen forcement, so this will make their wifes/ girl friends worry HEAVLY ! Tiger's Pros- Good at most everything even at being a husband and a father as well as being a good soldier. Cons- Very well known to cheat with many women and will also beat their spouses. Foxes Pros- Charming,clever,and most of the time good and very well skilled with their hands and fingers. Cons- Most will leave you should they find out your pregnant so make sure you mary them or in some cases will rob you blind of everything. Horses Pros- Besides the fact of them being BIG ! They are good fathers and good husbands and also fight in both the military and law enforcement. Cons- 50% of the time will cheat with many,many,many women and will also hurt their spouses with verbal abuse. Cheetah's Pros- Good parents, good husbands, and also very good at getting their loved ones very pricey gifts. Cons- 20% of the time they are arms dealers, 10% of the time they are cheating or 20% they are in the frontlines fighting for the alliance. Hybrids Pros- Best of both worlds being made of both human and (whatever race the biologecal parent is. ) And most of the time these boys can be a range of things from football player, firemen,marine,police officer, etc. Cons- More likely to cheat on you so keep a close on them and never let them out of ur sight ! Sangheili Pros - Extremely muscular (90% of them are). Very protective and most of the time loyal to their wives (Elites are known to have more then one). And they care alot about their family. They make good husbands. Cons- Those from the Exon sector can be major drunks due to the Russian's vodka. They very rarely have any occupation other then a soldier and makes wives very nervous. They have a very short temper and although they care about their family traditionally an elite is not supposed to know his father, on Exon they have been adapting more of a human life but still make bad parents. Factions Angel Repbulic-Was started after a few Angels rebelled and started a bloody revaluation for their freedom. While during the revaluation the Alliance Supplied weapons and troops to the rebelles and later help rebuild their cities. Benders Republic (yes avatar)- In the years after the vampirain wars the alliance exploration commite went back to its original goal of exploring the universe and finding new and exciting life and seeing if theyre friendly or not and after a year of exploring they find a planet full of human life signs and this is amazing news to the alliance because humanity was on the verge of being an endagered race. However do to the Alliance surprise that these humans could bend and control the elements and as such began to talk and mingel with each of the four factions until the human faction known as "the fire nation" killed and comited genocide to the air nomads and as such sparked a war that engulfed all three of the factions as well as the Alliance for over 100 years. until at the last days of the war team avatar was formed and this team broke threw the fire nations lines all the way to the capitol from which of course the fire nation finally fell after the death of their king and the imprisoning of their princess azula. a few thousand years passed and in that time the bender republic was formed from the original members of team avatar. The Soul Reaper Repbulic (bleach)- After three wars the soul society was sick of its current leadership and demanded a change. So a single reaper by the name of Ichgo came to the council and requested that they intervene before a civil war breaks out. However after hours of arguing and diliberating the council sadly said "no" and on this answer Ichgo stated,"this war will not only effect the people in the soul society, but it will also effect the Alliance as well ! " And from his statement the council feared of a war that started because of their answer and so after six hours they agreed that the council will speak with the 13 court gaurd squads captains. However the resault was a total war between the Alliance and Soul society which lasted ten long bloody years until the head capitain was captured and killed and the structure broke down and from that point the soul society became a republic. Feline Repbulic- The Feline Republic is a known galactic super power and is the founding race of the Galactic Council and Alliance, While they might not be the best in front line combat their greatest strenght comes from their military stratagies and skills as agents. All other information is classified level 10 clearance. Wolf Emipre- The Wolf Empire is a faction bond by honor and tradition and also makes up the bulk of the alliances naval and marine forces, Wolf marines have built a reputation for being quick, deadly,and most of all prone to ripping the heads off enemy combatant's. As for the naval reputation they are as deadly being skilled in long range ship to ship combat and a Wolf Empire ship will always hit it's mark no matter what. All other information is classified level 8 clearance. Beer Central Comunist of the People (BCCP)- The BCCP are very well known for their large numbers and strenght along with their skills in tank to tank combat, however most bear soldiers will shoot first and ask questions second. All information is calssified level 9 clearance. United Hidden Villages (naruto)-The UHV was created after a devostating war engulfed half the their planet and almost destroid half of the population and culture. So as away to help the people of the planet the council helps the known surving hidden villages with wounded and with their dead. After a year of rebuilding the Alliance helps rebuild their political structure and from this rebuilding the United Hidden Villages was formed. Blades Empire (queens blade)- The Blades Empire is the faction currently fighting the Swamp Witch and the Kouma Ninja clan in the Continent. Led by the current victor of the Queen's Blade tournament and the current Queen Leina, they are allied with the Alliance to take down the Swamp Witch and will be joining their fight after their own is done. The Blades Empire consists of mercenaries led by Risty, the Vance Guard, the Gainos Royal Army, The Forest Elf Army, The Warrior Priestesses of Hinomoto and the Kreutz Army. Witch Republic (soul eater)- After the conflict with DWMA the Alliance stepped in and kept the DWMA from killing all the witchs and as such they also help them create their own faction which they call The Witch Republic, however a section of the young witches split off and became what would be considered a self deffense force for the WR calling themselfs "strike witches. " Death Republic (soul eater)- After the discovery of Death city and the Accademy the Alliance military began recrutiting of the city and accademy population.From this lord deaths son kid death was recruited and after surving three galactic conflicts he saw how hard people lived and how hard people fight to protect their way of life and from these life lessons kid death became the first president and the founder of the Death Republic and stayed in office until his eight years passed and he passed the tourch on to the next person who took office. Womens Liberation Army (WLA)- The Womens Liberation Army or WLA for short is an all female faction whos veiw of the universe is for females to be the dominant race, while men are treated as slave sold, bought, and calored like animals. However this all female crewsade is going because of their leader Queen B, however no one not even Queen B's life partner knows what the B stands for, in anycase the WLA blieve all males should be enslaved and given no rights. While her veiws are that of an insane person her military has taken control of earth and most of the universe and is seen by the council as a dictator who started the war by invading earth, and its up to the Alliance military to stop her. While Queen B lost the first WLA conflict in 2296 from learning from their past mistakes the WLA has begun pushing and defeating some unprepared Alliance outpost and forts, as such the Alliance has made it, its top priority to defeat the WLA by any means or any coast. That was until the Aryan leader Stone killed queen b by using a drej shard and drained her of her powers and killing her with a gunshot to the head. United Liberty Federation (ULF)- The United Liberty Federation started as a resistance group in 2520 but quickly evolved into a militarized American style government. They are a republic fighting for freedom on the frontlines. They used to be hostile to the Galactic Alliance but after time they decided to become allies. Now they help each other on all fronts. Archadian Empire - A vastly growing and expanding Empire composed mostly of humans and other undiscovered species. They use strange, magical technology that appears to be reminiscent of a fantasy mixture of Medieval Knights and Robotics. Freely accepting anyone who wishes to join, but taking territories that refuse by force. United Nations Space Command (UNSC) (Halo) - The United Nations Space Command are the pinnacle of Humanity. Their sole goal is the expansion of humanity, even allying themselves with the Alliance to further their goals. Their main forces are the Marine Corps but they tend to rely on the Spartan IVs or the ODSTs for the high-risk missions. Vampirain Republic- After suffering through four galactic conflicts as well as losing all four conflicts and one bloody civil-war, The newly formed Vampirain Republic now believes in peace through economic stability and as such they are the largest producers of medical and enhancment technology. As far as governement goes they are leaded by a queen and a parlament of other repasentatives some of which are noblemen and women to handle both military and political problems. The Vampirain Rpublic joined the alliance council after the fourth vampirain conflict in 2502. Unified Aryan Federation(UAF)- The Unified Aryan Federation is a highly advanced society and government created by Stone. They were in very early development in the 1980s and gained major power in the mid 2300s. They began major military conquest in the 2500s and are still marching on. They are a perfect society of equality, their technology is matching (and somewhat superior) to Alliance tech. The Aryan people are what could be considered to be the perfect humans. They are all very intelligent with very high abilities and learning skills. As Stone has stated "We are the next step in Evolution". Space Marines (Warhammer 40,000)- The defenders of Humanity, clad in Power Armor that makes a Spartan look like a ODST and wielding the best weapons in their personal armory. While few in number just a few squads of Space Marines can change the whole outcome of a battle or even a war. Reports and files While most reports are done on computers they're some that still use paper to file their reports or files and here are some of those reports and files. The Elric Report. summary: While I do believe that Maj. Elric was a capable Officer his early years of service was a questionable subject with his commanding officers, however this was only a temporary set back do to the lack of Maj. Elrics size and as such it made the life of a marine very difficult for Maj. Elric. Although this is again a minor set back do to Maj. Elrics service record and his notable achievements in life (Which will be included in this report ) so as to say “if” Maj. Elric was a hard working marine, a loving father, and an amazing singer then the answer would have to be he “is” these things all in one man- begin In the Early years before Elrics military career Began when Col.Roach,wolf (picture provide on the right) When the colonel made contact with the young Elric boy he was with his younger brother “al” (another picture provided from recon photos.) As such from this encounter the young Elric was egger to join the Galactic Alliance Marine Corp (GAMC) and as such young Elric was set on his goal of not only being the best alchemist, but also being the best marine he could be as well as his brother of course. report SIGNATURE: Lt. Hawkeye (ret.) is all that is found of the Elric Report The Rapture Logs name: johnson rank- ssgt date of birth- 1-2-2319 place of birth- Classified product of ROBCO GAMC log 1 Its been a week now since we came to this hellhole know as Rapture we thought the waste land was hell no we were wrong now I know the real meaning of hell Name: johnson Rank: ssgt date of birth- 1-2-2319 place of birth- Classified product of ROBCO GAMC log 2 Week two of the rapture campaign me and the other guys have been finding audio dairies of the people that once lived here most of them are sorry notes or even letters to loved. Ones but this dairies are telling us about this city before the war but even more strange. We are finding symbols of a new military but the only thing this military is going by is the CLASSIFIED it is very strange oh well as my mom say’s back CLASSIFIED life is like a deck of cards. You just have to play the hand your dealt with then life must have given me one hell of a hand. Name: johnson Rank- ssgt date of birth- 1-2-2319 place of birth- Classified product of ROBCO GAMC log 5 Week five we have gone dipper in to the city and my unit finally met the bastered him self Andrew Ryan as we where moving thought to the next area of the city we where locked in the bypass area. Of the city and thin a T.V. screen came on and there was the bloody king of rapture Ryan he started asking us questions? He said: “so tell me friend which one of the bitchs sent the K.G.B wolf or the C.I.A jackal ?” CORUPTED is all that is available from the Rapture File The Avatar files Name: Richard Wolf Roach Serial number- 22277701 Rank- colonel Statement begin Apon arrival in Republic city I was greeted by my contact code named "Jackie Robins" and as such he filled me in on the mission i was going to partack in, after being breifed on my mission i was then escorted to my hotel sweet where i checked my gear and my cloths to make sure i was prepared for what layed ahead for me. It wasnt until 5 hours later i had woken to the sounds of gunfire from outside my hotel sweets window. And then to the wounder of my eyes i saw the sight of Marines firing on humans wearing mask and using elctro based weapons that seem to stun whom ever it touches but the fire fight didnt last but for an hour or two and after wards i had counted at least 30 or so dead on the masked humans side and only 10 on our side wounded none dead. However as the morning came i had found out that the dead were the terrorist group calling themselfs equalist and wanted equality between non-benders (humans who cant bend the elements) and benders (human who can bend the elements) but recently they have concetrated most of their efforts into starting a war with the Alliance, far it be from me but i welcome a war like this to wipe out all those who believe killing people makes them equal, After wards my contact took me to the new avatar who was a girl in her late teens early 20's and was well tone and fit and looked more like a marine then a women. Although this did not last long as "Kora " was more then displeased with my needs of her needing a 24 hour gaurd detail for a VIP, but this was my fault not knowing her true powers and strenghts, and as such she argued for a whole hour and then finally agreed to the gaurd detail and as such I myself am keeping a close eye on her and I will also request that three units from the "Wolf Brigade" be deployed here to help with these Equalist terrorist. Mission Statement Images Block13 by djahal-d5crgl2.jpg|UN forces in North Africa during the Third World War 7455 by rettag-d4kllw6.jpg|UN scout Dead spaaace by killmatthew33-d5m3wnn.jpg|Alliance Assassin Commission grav tank deployment by shimmering sword-d5lqf9u (1).jpg|Alliance forces in Baghdad Death the kid and air troops by epicminion-d6fvj2z.jpg|SSGT.Death para dropping over France Death korps soldaten by henskelion-d2yolkc.png|NO troops in France Elite scout by artbygp-d5ttd0b.jpg|Alliance Marine Forest ambush by ryomaninja-d55qjr0.jpg|NO troops moving upwards in France Heavyinfantry by skaya3000-d5x8b7i.jpg|NO heavy soldier firing on a beach landing UN forces In the trench by ryomaninja-d55fn28.jpg|Alliance Wolf troops in the trenches of northern France Line infantry by proxygreen-d56nb0x.jpg|UN forces inwards to Berlin Rain ops by rhinoting-d5w9tcn.jpg|NO troops base at Okinawa Sketch 28 by rhinoting-d5xs2ao.jpg|Russian NO soldier Soldier concepts by killmatthew33-d5ld6qq.jpg|NO soldier types Tank 2 by proxygreen-d51v0ok.jpg|UN armor in Afghanistan Urban management personnel by zhangx-d4xjbxw.jpg|UN heavy soldier 250px-Aloni Falcons.jpg|Astartes of the Raven Guard fight for their lives on Istvaan V Anime gallery sec ren 2el.jpg|Machine frontlines during the Machine War F521493CF9CE5B3AA18F8683BB2A.jpg|Vampirain death walkers during the 3rd Vampirain War Nuke.png|The V-bomb being used 12QGCz.AuSt.79.jpeg|New York during the 3rd Vampirain War ¾Ö´Ï¸ÅÆ®¸¯½º The.Animatrix.2003.UC.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF.avi 001238071.jpg|APU mechs during the Machine War ¾Ö´Ï¸ÅÆ®¸¯½º The.Animatrix.2003.UC.XviD.AC3.CD1-WAF.avi 001245370.jpg|Human trenches during the Machine War Isaac-Hannaford-Halo-Manual8.jpg|UNSC ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) Battle field by moonworker1-d3jxmrw.jpg|ULF colony Echo Six under attack by Aryan Federation Brotherhood until the last second by badillafloyd-d4y1knm.jpg|UNSC troops pine down at the frontline Drop zone by stealth42blade-d2zey6c.jpg|ULF drops under fire at a crashsite in New York Telikos protocol storm by ukitakumuki-d68ufjv.jpg|ULF forces in combat in the DC wasteland March of war centerpiece artwork by daroz-d62nd11.jpg|Ulf freedom fighters behind enemy lines March of war engineer by daroz-d5xlte6.jpg|ULF engineer cutting through a chain to a Aryan AA cannon War of the worlds remembrance by lonesome crow-d3ge1pf.jpg|An Aryan tripod being used on the frontlines Planet attack by jimhatama-d6s5qdd.jpg|Front lines of omega seven Radio transmissions videos